A Century of Light (Map Game)
The age of swords and knights have ended. The power of the church and God have been questioned. New lands are waiting for discovery across the oceans and new ideas of liberty and equality are going to emerge. However, the world is still the battleground of rising and falling empires; alliances are made and are broken while these nations war over wealth, lands, trade and seas. Game rules #One turn per day. ##One turn is one in-game year. #Game starts in 1700 AD. ##The Game ends in 1800 AD. #Every player may have one country. You can't play as a colony or a non-existing nation unless you declare independence. #Game is archived once in every 10 years #Be plausible. Research 18th century economy, warfare, politics and history. It'll help you. ##The mods and the admin have the right to declare a post implausible. However, if your post is declared implausible but you can prove that it wasn't, complain on the Talk page. ##Three implausibilities and you're banned. #Monitoring system. ##A World trade map will be posted every ten years. ##There will always be 8 Great powers (GPs). ##GPs and player nations have National pages here . ##The National page must contain the followings: ###The flag of the nation. ###The ruler of the nation (and his/her dynasty if its a monarchy). ###Short summary of the nation's in-game history (optional). ###A list of the nation's colonies. ###The size of the nations army. ###The strength of her army (on a scale of I''' to '''V). ###The strength of her navy (on a scale of I''' to '''V). ###The amount of national debt (on a scale of I''' to '''V). ###The amount of money in her coffers (on a scale of I''' to '''V). ###The international reputation (on a scale of I''' to '''V). That means how likely an NPC will accept an offer. ##Pages will be updated every five years. #Wars ##You need a Casus Belli before declaration of a war. ##If you are fighting on two or more fronts in one time, always write down, how many troops do you send to each front. ##The algorithm will be calculated on every front in every turn. The player who gets more points will conquer territories. If every side has the same value, the front will not move. ##You can only annex territories if you sign a peace treaty with your enemy. #Colonial expansion ##You have claimed (de jure) territories (underpopulated lands that are however declared to be yours) and actually (de facto) controlled colonial territories. The former ones are bordered by a line of your color but are green, while the latter ones are bordered by black and colored with your color. ##Colonization of lands populated by uncivilized people can happen by waging war or by slowly influencing them. ##To colonize underpopulated territories, write what actions do you make in order to achieve that. You can start trading with natives, building up forts, occupying parts with an army, deporting people there, lowering taxes there so old world people will more likely move there. Colonization can happen by a thousand means. Get ideas from real history. #Game will start when we have at least six players, but of course we accept new players every-time. #Depressions and disasters can happen anytime. #Inventions are happening randomly and must be accepted by a mod. #I'm the only map maker. Starting map (Please if someone has a qbam of the era send it to me!) Nations If you want to play an other nation, post it to the list! '' Great powers *England Spartian300 (talk) 21:02, May 11, 2014 (UTC) *France Supergamer1 (talk) 11:55, July 31, 2014 (UTC) *Spain I am Kronos, King of the Titians 13:11, May 11, 2014 (UTC) *Austria SuperGalaxys (talk) 19:31, May 10, 2014 (UTC) *Russia User:Firesofdoom *Ottoman Empire Revolution 9 *The Commonwealth *Sweden Europe *Portugal *Denmark *Netherlands *Lorraine *Avignon *Savoy *Switzerland *Bavaria *Salzburg *Genoa *Venice *Saxony *Prussia *Mecklenburg *Papal States Africa *Morocco *Ethiopia *Berbers Asia *Safavid Persia *Kazakhs *Turkmen *Kalmyks *Khiva *Dzunghars *Tibet *Mughal Empire *Nepal *Bhutan *Qing Empire *Vietnam *Lan Xang *Toungoo *Ayutthaya *Cambodia *Japan *Korea Game ''The game will start when we have at least 6 players! can we start? '1700' Mod events Player events Category:A Century of Light (Map Game) Category:Map Games Category:Cntur Category:Centuiries Category:Light Category:Medieval Map Games